Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare: The Series: Episode 1: 3D Is The New 2D
By Neoninjaboy320 Characters Peashooter/Pea Cannon MaryMae Repeater Dr. Zomboss Wall-nut Crazy Dave More, characters to be added... Plot The plants and the zombies are transported to a unique 3D world, and the battle for Brainz begins... Story A normal day on the lawn turns into something... 3D-ish... Peashooter: Buckethead Zombie incoming! Repeater: I got your back! Peashooter and Repeater shoot peas at the buckethead zombie, and they manage to kill it. Sunflower: Hey, you guys ok? Peashooter: We're fine. Dr. Zombosss hops out of a bush with a jet pack, and lands right in front of Repeater Repeater: EEK! Zomboss?! How did you get here? Dr. Zomboss: Hehehe... That's none of your concern! Zomboss shoves Repeater aside and blasts Crazy Dave's door open with a ZPG. He walks in. Zomboss: Oh, Dave... Where are you?! Crazy Dave jumps out of nowhere and socks Zomboss right in the head with his frying pan. Crazy Dave puts his frying pan back on. Crazy Dave: Looking for me? Zomboss: Hehe... Your too late to save your world! Crazy Dave: What?! What do you mean? Dr. Zomboss: As you my already know, I'm a mad zombie scientist, and I've been bulding a portal that will suck your puny bodies into a fiery dimension!!! Crazy Dave: W-What?! I thought you cared for human brains! Zomboss: Not anymore, your brains are too puny for us zombies! The plants watch in terror as they attempt to shoot him. Suddenly, loud rumbling is heard, and a HORDE of zombies can be seen charging at the house, carrying all kinds of crazy equipment. Zomboss pulls out a pocket size portal. Zomboss: When I push this button, I will rid of your existence! Repeater: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Repeater jumps on top of Zomboss as he fires peas into his eyes! Zomboss: You fool! Zomboss presses a button that says 3D on it... Crazy flashes and colors are seen going around the house and lawn, and all of the zombies and plants are sucked into the portal, As well as a girl. Everyone wakes up, not knowing what happend... Mary: Oooh... My head... What happened...? Wasn't I... hanging out at... That cool guy... Crazy Dave's house... and then... there's all these crazy lights... Peashooter: Yeah... I know... Zomboss showed up... Mary squints her eyes at Peashooter. Peashooter: What's wrong Mary? Mary: Oh, it's just that... You look... different. Peashooter: How exactly? Mary: You kinda look like CGI or like those yellow things from that movie. Peashooter: What?! Peashooter looks at himself, then at Mary. Peashooter: You're right! We all look different! Guys! Guys! Wake up! Wall-nut: Hey... who stole my peanuts...? Wait, what?! Where Am I? Mary: Dr. Zomboss' portal took us to some weird universe... or wherever we are. Peashooter: Hey... what's going on over there? The group go over to a bush, where they here plans of the zombies... Dr. Zomboss: That stupid plant! He transported us to a different dimension! Zombie: Uh, sir, that was your dev- Dr. Zomboss: SILENCE! Zombie quiets down. Dr. Zomboss: We will have our revenge, because... this is.... WAR!!! The zombies gather around the gear they brought, and they start equiping themselves with weapons and armor. Crazy Dave: Uh oh... Guys, were going to war... END! Category:Fanfics Category:NB320's Fanfics